Vampire Acadmey College
by Cloclo14
Summary: Rose hasn't seen her friends in over a year and she is joining college now but will they all be friends still? Friendships will be tested and relationships. But will it end in tears or smiles? Also what is the new girl Melissa Ivashkov up to? ( The story is much better than the summary )
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Academy College.

By Cloclo14

Chapter one - The first day.

I don't own VA. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I would really like to know what you think about it so feel free to leave me a comment thanks. Btw i can't spell. I aslo made some charcter up so if you don't know who they are this is probably why.

 **Warning - Language**

Rose's POV

Today was the first day starting College. I was so nervous, the academy is nothing compared to the college, training tougher, gurdians are stronger, I just really hope I'm put with my friends. In college we are put into groups and we had our own little house on site.

I hadn't seen Lissa in ages since she went and stayed at the royal court for a year. I was deined aparently I'm a bad influcene. What a joke. But today we will be together again. Sadly Christian and Lissa broke up over an argument they had, Christian didn't think it was a good idea for Lissa to go to the royal court but she didn't agree. Where as I agreed with Christain. I haven't seen him in about a year either.

I started day dreaming when all of a sudden some one spoke to me.

"You nervous?" said Dimitri while driving the car.

"No I'm gonna kick some ass at this college." But inside I was screaming why was I so nervous.

Dimitri smiled at me and carried on driving. This college is where all the best Moroi and Dhampirs go and I was quite shocked to be accepted.

" We are nearly there Roza."

I loved it when he called me Roza. It made me feel special.

"How far away would you say we are?"

"About 10 miles maybe less."

My heart started pounding so hard i thought it might come out of my chest.

"Roza are you ok?" Dimitri said to me in a calming voice.

"I guess I am nervous" I sadly admitted to him.

"Roza you will be fine, I went to this college it's the best around."

But i couldn't calm down, I hadn't seen some of my best friends in years and I was going to see them again today for the first time. Also I've had a year off training apart from the odd bit here and there with Dimitri. I was most probably out of shape.

"We are here"

The college was massive it looked just like vampire academy as I called it.

" St Vladimir's college"

Before I knew it Dimitri was opening my door and had my suitcase in his other hand. Dimitir held my other hand and we waited in this massive queue where I would be told who I was staying with.

"Dimitri?" Said this rather tall ,dark haired person.

" Dexter, It's been a while!" Dimitri said to him.

" About five years right?"

"Something like that I'm glad to see you though." Dimitri and Dexter hugged I was quite surprissed to be honest.

"And who's this young lovely lady?"

"This is rose, she is my girlfriend."

I couldn't believe he said girlfriend he has never said that before not even to me. I smiled at Dexter and shock his hand.

"Well I'll take good care of her, are you a trouble maker?"

Dimitri was about to speak but I beat him to it.

"When i want to be. Do you work here?"

"Yes I'm one of the main gurdians around here, but I can't really say that when Dimitri is in the building, I remember him fighting in college."

"You were college buddys then?"

"Best friends"

"Yeah we would always fight each other as a joke, we never fell out." Dimitri said.

"Never" Dexter said. "Well I better get going It was nice seeing you again Dimitri we will have to meet up some time and have a fight, and it was nice meeting you too Rose I can't wait for training."

Dexter then carried on down the queue welcoming everyone here.

Dimitri had a massive smile on him the whole time while we waited. And so did I.

Just then I was called to go over to the desk.

"Rose Hathaway" I told her with confidence.

"Ah yes, Miss Hathaway here is your list of house mates and a map to show you where to go. Also here is a welcoming bundle with nice treats in. Also tomorrow you will have to go to the main hall to choose with subjects you would like to take part in."

As she handed me my bundle, I smiled I was about to walk away then she spoke again.

" Are you Dimitri Belikov?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh my, we all think you are a great gurdian here, it was a plesure to meet you."

Dimirtri smiled and gave thanks.

"You seem quite famous here" I teased him.

Dimitri smiled and laughed.

"So who is on your list?"

I opened the envelope and showed him the peice of paper.

 _St Vladmir's college_

 _Miss Rose Hataway's House mates_

 _Adrian Ivashkov_

 _Chrisitain Ozera_

 _Eddie Castile_

 _Melissa Ivashkov_

 _Vasilissa Dragomir_

 _Natalie Dashkov_

It's like they knew who my friends were. But who is Melissa? I guess there is one way to find out and thats to meet her.

 **I hope you liked the first chapter, I will be talking more about other charcters in the second chapter. So please leave me comments even if it is ideas that I could use futher on in the story, although it will depend on if I use the Ideas or not. But thanks again guys I love you all.**

 **Cloclo14**


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Academy College

By Cloclo14

 **Thanks everyone, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too. Also thanks for the reviews and follows. This story isn't like the times in the book, in the daytime they are awake and at nightime they sleep, so it's the other way round**

Chapter Two - Housemates

Rose's POV

Dimitri walked me to my house where I was going to see all my old friends again. I was excited but super nervous at the same time. Once we arrived at the house Dimitri lent over and kissed me on the check, but I moved my head so we ended up kissing each other, it was quite pasttionate but eventally we both moved away allowing me to go.

"I'll see you soon Roza, I will come visit."

"I wish you could stay here, why can't you become a gurdian here until I finsh college?"

"Roza you know I can't, I have work to do at the Royal court."

A frown appeared on my face and I'm sure I started crying a little.

"Roza please don't cry, we will see each other very soon I promise, have fun with your friends."

"Ok, I'll send you letters and stuff"

Dimitri smiled and we kissed again then hugged. Before I knew it Dimitri started walking and waving to me.

"Goodbye" I shouted, some people looked at me but i didn't care.

"Bye Roza" he shouted back then he was gone.

I picked my suitcase up and was about to enter into my new though I had to find the key which I think Dimitri had. I dropped my suitcase and turned around ready to run after Dimitri for the key. When I turned around I jumped a mile Dimitri was standing there.

"You forgot your key" He started laughing.

"Stupid me, thank you." we hugged again and then he was gone again.

This time I unlocked the door, picked my suitcase up and entered. It was so nice inside I loved it, it looked old with a modern twist on it. It was so quite in there though where was everyone? Then I heard arguing coming from the lounge I'm guessing. I put my suitcase in the hall and enetered into the lounge.

"Adrian, give me my phone back, NOW!"

"I haven't even got your phone Melissa."

"Yes you have I saw you, ask Lissa."

"Yeah Adrian give it back to her" Lissa shouted at him, I never heard her speak to someone like that before.

"Erm there is a phone over here on the floor." I said to them and they all shut up and looked at me.

"Little Dhampir" Adrian said, he walked over and hugged me.

"We haven't spoke in ages, why didn't you message me?"

"I've been so busy, I would have loved to have messgaed you, all of you in fact."

Chrsitian walked over and hugged me too. In the last couple of years at school Christian and I got really close. I gave him a smile. Eddie and Natalie also gave me hugs and said how much they have missed me. As i was about to go to my room someone tapped my sholder.

"Thank you" someone said to me I turned around and saw Melissa.

"What for?"

"Finding my phone, I swear if you hadn't said it sooner I would have ripped his head off."

"My plesure then."

Lissa then came over and gave me a hug too.

"I've missed you so much Rose, I can't believe we lasted a whole year without each other."

"I know it's been to long we need a serious catch up."

Lissa nodded in agreement.

"Oh come with us we will show you your room."

Lissa and Melissa showed me my room.

"We get our own rooms, I thought we would have to share." I told them.

"I'm so glad i'm with all you guys I thought I would be put with people I didn't know or didn't like."

"We thought the same I don't think we could be in a better house." Lissa told us.

"I could think I one person I don't want in this house." Melissa said with this angry tone.

"You'll be fine after some time." Lissa reassured her.

"Your right Lissa, well get dressed Rose we are going out"

"Where we going?"

"To the night club just down the road. You in?"

"Maybe another night I'm really tried at the moment and I want to get unpacked."

"Ok, well have fun"

Lissa and Melissa then went and got changed ready to go to this night club. As I finshed unpacking I went down staris to sit down and relax while drinking some hot chocolate. As I got down staris I heard arguing again.

"Well you can go, but you need to be back by 10, 10:30 the latest."

"Your not my mom, Adrian I will do whatever I want to do."

"Lissa please make sure you are back by..." Lissa cut Adrian up

"No Adrian, Melissa is right your not her mom and your certainly not mine."

"Natalie what about you?" Adrian asked her with worry.

" I will make sure we are back in time." she smiled at Adrian trying to reassure him.

"Thank you"

"Come on girls let's leave this piece of shit and go."

"I'm not shit mel!"

"Yes you are."

Just then the girls left making an extremly lot of noise. I just ingonred it and went into the kitchen to make my hot chocolate. Then when I had made it I went and sat next to Adrian and Christian.

"I'm gonna sound really dumb saying this but I'm guessing your related?"

"She is my step-sister we aren't blood related at all, but my mom and dad broke up and my mom got herself a new boyfriend in no time. Then my mom's new boyfriend moved into our house and I was introduce to Melissa."

"How have you got the same surnames then?"

"Melissa and her dad aren't royal, so they took our name thinking they would be thought as royal. I hate them both to be honest, especailly Melissa. But anyway let's talk about you little dhampir."

"There's not much to talk about. I've just been having a rest year. Bit's of training here and there but apart from that nothing."

"I'm sure there is more dhampir"

"There really isn't, how about you Christian?"

"Well I've been with Adrian mainly, we spent the year together touring the world. Eddie joined us in some places too."

"That sounds like alot of fun" i told them.

"Oh it was apart from going to a pub nearly everyday."

we both looked at Adrian and laughed.

"What, I need to control my spirt remember little dhampir."

We were just having a catch up and talking about the most randoms thing we thought of. Until we heard a crash coming from Eddie's room. We all ran upstaris and opened Eddies door with so much force I'm surprised it didn't come off the hinges. We all stood and stared.

"Sorry guys I knocked the book case over some how."

We all looked and Eddie and decied to help him push the book case back up. He told us he was doing some working out and the bookcase fell. After helping Eddie we all went back downstaris and sat down talking again.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed, I'm so tried and tomorrow we have got to pick out our new subjects we want to do. Night guys see you in the morning." Chrisitian said to us, we all said goodnight back and he then went to bed.

"Well I think I'm gonna go to bed now aswell, are you going?"

"No I better wait up for the girls."

"What a gentleman, but I think they will be ok"

"Thanks Rose and no I better wait for them."

"Have you made a promise to look after them or something?"

"No, I don't really care if Melissa got back it's not my problem but I guess we kind of family at the end of the day."

"Well good for, and goodnight for me I'm shattered."

I gave Adrian a hug goodnight and then went to bed.

 **Adrian's POV**

It had just gone 10:30 and I said no later then that everyone else in the house was asleep. Time just kept ticking away and there was no sign of them at all.

11 had gone and 11:30, still no sign of them what so ever. But when it started getting to 12, 12:30 that's when I started to worry even more. I quitely went upstairs and into Rose's room. I would have happily got into her bed with her but this is more important.

"Rose? Rose?"

"Adrian what are you doing in here at 12:42am?"

"Mel,Lissa and Natalie haven't returned yet and I'm starting to get you help me come look for them?"

"I guess let me just put my shoes and jacket on wait for me downstairs."

"Ok"

I went back downstairs and waited for Rose, she was down withn a minute I would say.

"We need to be careful the gurdains are on alert." Rose told me.

I nodded and we both snuck out quitely. We had to make our way to the front gates but on the way there we were stopped, the gurdians here sure gaurd the place well.

"What do you two think your doing?"

"We are looking for our friends, they haven't returned from this night club they said they were going to earlier." Rose told the man.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, you two are trying to get somewhere private or something aren't you?"

Just then another guradian walked over and said something to the other gurdain but I couldn't hear what they were thing you know the other gurdain walks away.

"Dexter, we need help." Rose said to him, I guess she knows who he is.

"Rose I would be happy to help but you should know your not meant to be out of your houses after 11"

"I know and we are sorry but we are worried about our friends they haven't returned from this night club they went to ages ago." Rose told Dexter.

"You go back to your house and we will keep a look out for them, how many girls were there?"

"3" I told him.

"Ok now you get back to your house we will let you know if anyhting happnes."

Rose and I made our way back to our house, when we entered Christian was down stairs looking worried.

"Where have you been I was so worried when you two weren't in your beds."

"We went looking for the girls."

"They still haven't come back?"

Rose shock her head looking quite worried, then she started to make her way upstaris.

"I'm going to bed." Rose said with a sadness in her voice.

"Ok I'm going to wait up for the girls."

" Come on Adrain they will come back and Dexter will let us know, you need sleep."

"Dexter?" Chrsitain asked wondering who he was.

"We will tell you tomorrow but now I need beauty sleep." Rose carried on upstairs and then we heard her bedroom door shut. Christian shortly followed and went back to his bed. Whereas I didn't know what to do but in the end I went upstairs and got into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

 **I hoped you liked this chapter and can't wait for the next one. Also thanks so much for the reviews it means alot.**

 **Cloclo14**


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Academy College

By Cloclo14

 **I hope you all enjoyed the last Chapter and you want to find out more. In this Chapter we are going to find out more about Lissa so please enjoy. Since I am English if I mention anything to do with money it will be in £ and pence.**

 **There is language throught out all the chapters.**

Chapter Three - Subjects and trainning.

Rose's POV

I was woken up by shouting which sounded like it came from downstairs. I leant over and pressed the button on my phone to see what time it was. 6:45am it said. We didn't need to be at the hall until 10 so I tried to go back to sleep but it didn't work. I try covering myself with the covers, I tried covering my ears with the pillow nothing and I mean nothing worked. In the end I got up and went downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Christian sat on the last step looking sad or annoyed I couldn't tell.

"What's wrong?" I asked him feeling really concerned.

"Just trying to get away from the arguing."

"What's all the arguing about now?"

"Go see for yourself."

I made my way to the lounge I kind of already had an idea of what the arguing was about. I was correct.

"You scared the shit out of me and Natalie I thought I could've trusted you." Adrian shouted at them.

"Nothing happened we are fine, we didn't notice the time thats all, and don't blame Natalie she was having a great time." Melissa said.

"You got back at 2 in the morning Melissa and you expected me not to worry?"

"Adrian if you were so bothered next time you can come with us, we all know your family likes getting drunk anyway, isn't that why your mom and dad broke up? Your dad got annoyed of all the drinking?"

"Don't you dare bring my family into this Melissa!" Adrian now had this angry looking face on him, let's say he didn't look friendly. "There like your family too now."

"I will never considor them family or you!"

Melissa then stomped off upstairs and slamed the door. Why is she such a bitch to Adrian they were like family. He was only looking out for her. Adrian didn't look at all pleased and I'm sure I saw a tear or two. I went over to Adrian and gave him a hug. OMG! When did I hug Adrian? I think I've gave him one before but that was like a half hug. What Melissa said to him though was pretty harsh even for me.

"Thank's Rose it means alot to me."

"It's Ok. Shall I make you some breakfast?"

"Yeah that would be nice thanks."

"Well while I make the food you go get dressed ready to meet in the hall."

Adrian made his way upstairs to get dressed, whereas I went into the kitchen and started cooking. Christian walked in and decided to help me.

"You don't have to help, I'll be fine."

"No it's fine I like cooking rememeber?"

I smiled at him and we both cooked sausages, bacon, eggs etc. We were talking at the same time but it was mainly about what subjects we may pick until Christian decided he wanted to talk about Lissa.

"Have you and Lissa really spoke lately?"

I didn't answer straight away but I think that was because I knew that we hadn't spoke much at all. "Not really but we are meant to be having a catch up soon how about you?"

"Anytime I try to speak to her Melissa tells me she isn't interested to talking to me."

"Did Melissa and Lissa know each other before they came here?"

"Apprantly they meet at the royal court and have been friends ever since."

"I know I shouldn't ask but do you still like Lissa?" I said I know I shouldn't but I wanted to know.

"I miss her all the time, but I don't know we just haven't spoke in ages."

Chirsitian then carried on cooking and so did I. we served the food to everyone apart from Melissa.

"Rose, Christian?" Adrian said to us.

"Yeah" We both said at the same time.

"Do you think you can get dressed in 10 minutes?"

We both looked at the clock and saw that it said 10 to 10. We both raced upstairs and into our rooms to get dressed as quick as we could. While I was applying make up there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." Melissa entered into my room and sat down on my bed. She sat there in slince which made it quite awkward, she kept looking in my direction though all of a sudden she spoke in a quite vocie.

"I can't believe Adrian sometimes, he is such a jerk to me."

I really wanted to tell her it was the other way round but I didn't want to get on her bad side. She might stop me from seeing Lissa too.

"He thinks he is in charge around here well he is not and that's going to change. Who's side are you on Rose mine or Adrians."

I was afraid to say Adrians incase she felt like ripping my head of but at the end of the day I was the Dhampir and she was the moroi, I was stronger.

"I'm on Adrians side, always have and always will be." She didn't look happy, she came up behind me and pushed me against the wall. Mel then stared into my eyes and started talking to me. I tried to push away but it was like she had super strength, strong than me in fact.

"Rose that was the wrong answer, the right answer was my side. From now on you will stick up for me, when I'm in a fight with Adrian do you understand."

I nodded my head and we both went downstairs. Everyone else had gone to the hall apart from us two and Adrian. Melissa came over and whispered into my ear.

"Shall we test to see who's side you are on?"

"Adrian did you move my coat?"

"No why would I?"

"Well you must have, that's so babyish."

"Rose has been with me for most of the morning ask her?"

"Rose?" Melissa looked at me, and my answer didn't come out as what I wanted to say.

"Adrian stop being a asshole ok, we know you took it."

Adrian looked at me in shock while Melissa was smiling and laughing. I can't believe I said that, I couldn't help myself. Does that mean Melissa uses compulsion all the time? Is that why Lissa has been having a go at people too?

"I can't believe you Rose, one minute your friends with me, sticking up for me and now your calling me an asshole" Adrian walked off and slamed the door right in our faces.

"Never underestimate me Rose" Before I knew it Melissa was out the door.

 **Arriving at the hall.**

When I got to the hall, I didn't have a clue who to stand by Melissa, Lissa and Natalie or Christian, Eddie and Adrian. I don't really like Melissa and I just called Adrian an asshole. But I decied to go stand with the boys. I walked over with confidence and needed to chose my words carefully to say to Adrian.

"Adrian I'm so sorry, I swear. I'm sure Melissa was using compulsion on me and it seemed pretty intense aswell."

"Moroi can use compulsion but not that well, sprit users are the best around and Melissa isn't a spirt user she specialized in water. So make all the excuses you want little dhampir."

I could tell he was mad and he wasn't at the same time, for example if he was really mad he wouldn't have called me little dhampir.

"I'm really sorry Adrian, please I don't want to fight."

He just ingored me, so I started to walk away slowly when suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me .

"Ok, little dhampir."

I gave him a hug and thanked him for forgiving me when a gurdian walked in and started talking.

"Can I have everyone's attention please, so today as you know you will be picking subjects you would like to take for the next three years, so choose wisely cause there is no changing later on. You will be allowed to choose four subjects each, along with the four subjects you pick you will also take part in English,Maths and Science. So all together you will have seven subjects. Make the most of today and tomorrow to think all your choices through, when you have decided bring your slips to the gurdians office. Thank you for your time."

They opened the hall and everyone rushed in as fast as they could, I had one idea of what to choose and that was fighting. I loved it. I walked around the hall with Christian,Adrian and Eddie all considoring our choices wisely like we had been told.

Eddie had already chose three of his subjects and was certain he didn't want to change. He chose Gurdian training, fighting club (which was like training but for everyone) and Textiles. Eddie always loved making new gurdian outfits so I guess he was taking textiles for fun. He was very unsure on his fourth subject though.

Adrian had also picked three subjects and they were Spirt, textiles like Eddie (I didn't see him as the textiles type of person) and fighting club.

Chrsitian had only picked two out of his four subjects and he was struggling with the last two very much. He had chosen culinary science (which was cooking) and a fire using class.

Whereas I had picked Gurdian training. That was it.

We carried on walking around and everyone ended up choosing all four subjects and I was only on three. Eddie had choosen culinary science for his last one. Adrian had choosen drama (he is quite dramatic though) and Christian had choosen fighting club and drama too. In the end I choose fighting club, advanced animal care, so if I saw ingured animals I could take care of them and I thought it would be fun to take part in drama, so I did. We all then took our slips to the gurdians.

"We are all done." I told them.

"Are you sure?" Dexter looked at us.

"Well I am, not sure about this lot though but I tell you I'm going to kick all their asses at fight club."

"Yeah right Rose, have you seen me fight I'm not as bad as you think." I was informed by Christian.

"Oh, really I can't wait for that then but don't run off crying when I kick your ass though." I winked at him.

He just laughed a little, so did Adrian and Eddie.

After we gave our slips in we went into to town and found this posh fancy restraurant. It had chandeliers and everything but I bet it was bloody expensive, and so it was.

"£15 for a salad, your joking right?"

"Don't worry little dhampir Adrian has it all sorted out, pick whatever you want."

So I did. I chose a steak and chips which cost like £25 but boy it was tasty.

"Thanks so much Adrian it's so nice."

"Anything for my favourite dhampir" he told me, Eddie didn't look happy. We all laughed at the face expresion Eddie was pulling, in the end he laughed too. We carried on talking for a while when Melissa, Lissa and Natalie walked in.

"Table for three please" Melissa told the man, we didn't have to ask he just took us to a table.

"I'm affraid there aren't any tables at the moment, you can wait if you want?"

"How long will that be?" Melissa said not looking happen one little bit.

"About two hours."

"TWO HOURS! Your having a fucking joke aren't you?

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait." He told them walking away.

"Wait! We know them four sitting over there can we join them."

The waitor walked away and made his way to our table.

"This young lady says she knows you is that correct?"

Adrian looked at him and then replied with a massive grin on his face.

"I know the blond and the one with glasses but not the dark haired girl."

The waitor brought Lissa and Natalie over but left Melissa right when she stood before.

"What the hell I know them."

"I'm sorry but I've never seen you in my life." Adrian told melissa, he had a massive smile on his face.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that Ivashkov you better watch your back." Melissa walked out and called over a taxi.

"Thank goodness she is gone" Lissa told us.

"I thought you were friends?" I asked feeling very curious now.

"I don't like her, its like she made me be her friend it felt like she used compulsion on me."

"Told you." I said to Adrian as she bobbed her tounge out.

"Be careful little dhampir someone might just come and grab that tounge."

"That would be nice she wouldn't be able to speak then." Christian said while laughing his ass of, I gave him a light punch on his arm. We carried on talking for a while and Natalie and Lissa's food came too.

"Liss?" Christian said. Lissa looked up from her food.

"Yeah?"

"Do you tell Melissa your not interested to speak to me?"

Lissa sat there with a look on her face that said ' _you really think I would say that'_

"Of course I didn't, I've been waiting to talk to you in what felt like forever."

Christian had a smile on him now and they both gazed into each others eyes.

Natalie hadn't spoke in ages, she just sat there looking upset, I bet it was Melissa I'm gonna go kick her ass.

"Natalie what's wrong?"

"Melissa she Kissed my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I never knew you had a boyfriend! What's his name?" asking Natalie about a million questions.

"Ralf"

"WHAT?" we all sat there looking in suprise.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have many more ideas to come. Please review it would mean alot to me thank you and I can always use new ideas and you will be credited if I use the idea. Thanks again and I love you guys your the best.**

 **Cloclo14**


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Academy College

By Cloclo14

 **Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I will try and update as much as I can but I don't know if that will be forever since I am starting my Final two years at school and so Exams are starting and course work but don't worry I will update as much as I can. Please review though guys it would mean everything to me.**

Chapter 4 - Ralf?

"Your dating Ralf?" I asked her I felt sick.

"Yeah, we've been dating for nearly a year now."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"I haven't heard from you in a year Rose, you didn't message or anything."

"Did the others know though?"

"No one did because this is the reaction I thought I would get, I knew you hated Jesse and Ralf so how would you feel if I was dating one of them?"

She had a point I hated their guts and honestly wish I had never meet either of them. But if he made her happy I wasn't going to argue. Dimitir and I have forbiden love for a while anyway I knew what it was like to keep something like that to yourself.

"Congrats Natalie."

"Uhh?"

"Well are you happy?"

"Yeah, really happy I never thought he could be so nice."

"Then I'm happy."

Natalie and I got up and hugged then we both sat back down and finished off our food.

"Oh look here comes the bill, Adrian will probably have a heartattack at the price."

"Yeah right little dhampir... How much?"

We all looked at Adrian who actually looked like he might have a heartattack. I peeked over at the bill to see it said £312.

"Awww can't Adrian pay the bill."

"Of course I can just came to me as a shock, unless your willing to pay?"

"You said your paying Adr..." I all of a sudden stop speaking and looked over to the table behind us.

"Rose what's wrong?" Adrian said seeming very worried.

"That boy over there keeps looking at us."

I got up and started to walk over.

"Rose what are you doing sit down, we don't want you to start breaking people's nose's." Chirstian said to me looking very pale.

"Don't worry, I'll punch his arm instead of his nose is that ok?"

And before Chrsitian could speak I was already stood next to the table, I kindly asked if I could speak to the boy who kept looking at us, he said yes. I dragged him outside and gave him the Hataway look.

"Why do you keep staring at us?"

"I was wondering if one of you were single"

"Well I'm taken, the blonde is currently getting back together with her ex from the help of me and the brunette is also taken, so sorry lover boy."

"I don't care if your taken, I was wondering about him" He pointed at Adrian and I burst out laughing I didn't mean to it just kind of happened.

"His he single or what?" He asked not looking impressed.

"Oh totally, he broke up with his boyfriend a couple of months ago." I so dropped him in it, I had to bit my lip to stop me from laughing. His face lit up and he started writing something down on a peice of paper.

"It's my number tell him to give me a call."

"Will do lover boy."

I walked back into the restraunat and sat back down with the others.

"What did he say?" Lissa said

"Did you hurt him?" Eddie said.

But I just burst out laughing again.

"He has a crush on one of us."

"Who?" Natalie said while looking at him.

"Adrian!" Then everyone looked at Adrian and nearly chocked on thier food because of their laughter.

"ME!" Adrian didn't look happy at all.

"Lover boy gave me his number for you."

I passed him the number and he looked at me with a look that said you are joking right? I shook my head at him like I knew what he was saying. Adrian then called over this tall blonde woman.

"Give me a call sometime."

She took the number, smilied then walked away to carry on working. The boy from the other table walked over and started shouting at Adrian.

"She told me you were gay!"

Adrian looked at me and shook his head, than before we knew it the boy had slapped Adrian around his face. He didn't even know Adrian so what gave lover boy an excuse to hit him.

"What the hell?" I said to him jumpping up from my chair.

"What? He broke my heart."

"You don't even know him! How can he break your heart?"

"Well in thought he did." he went to slap Adrian again but I grabbed his hand, holding it inches away from Adrian's face.

"Let go of me!" He said in not such a nice tone.

"Don't hit him then, or else I will punch you so hard that you won't be able to walk for days." I lowered my voice which sounded like a growl. 

Just then someone from lover boy's table walked over, giving me an evil stare.

"What is going on?" She said to everyone.

"None of your buisness that's what." I told her

" Don't speak to my sister like that, your the one who started all this bullshit about him being gay." Lover boy said to me while smirking.

" ME!, I started it! Say's the boy who couldn't take his eye's off this table and when I asked you why, he asked if he was gay. Your messed up."

Lissa gave me a look that said calm down Rose, so did the rest of us.

"I think it's best if you leave, cause if you hurt any of my friends you will wish you lived near a hospital."

"I do in fact." He informed us, he made me more mad by the second."

"Good!" I let go of his wrist and pushed him, I then turned around and went back to my seat. But out of no where lover boy came up behind me and put his hands around my throat. He must have anger issues.

Christian got up out his chair and grabbed the back of lover boys neck.

"Don't you dare touch her or else I will set you on fire."

"Oh wow! You play with fire you must be a big boy now."

I could see in Christian's eyes that he wasn't standing for it, when the boy went to walk back to his table somehow his trousers set on fire, we all looked in shock and then looked at Christian. Adrian paid the bill then we all went back to our house.

When we got back to the house we all decided to go and watch some Tv and have a catch up without Melissa getting involed. We were talking about what subjects we have taken, but Liss, Natalie and I were talking about the cute guys here.

"What about us?" Adrian asked us.

"On a scale off 1 to 10, you must be about a -1" I told Adrian while laughing my ass off.

"Adrian also laughed and he knew I was only joking. We carried on talking a little more when Melissa came through the door looking totally drunk.

"Melissa?" We all said.

"What do you want?"

"Where have you been?" Adrian asked her.

"I went to a bar down the road from here. Anyway why do you need to know arsehole?"

"I'm your step brother that's why."

"No your not and you will never be any way related to me, do you hear dipshit!"

Melissa then walked upstairs making her way to her room.

Half way up though she spoke "Rose I need to talk to you, now."

I followed her upstairs and into her room.

"Why didn't you say you knew me today at that restruanat?"

"It wasn't up to me."

"It was up to anyone Rose, you've got a big enough mouth to say anything you want, so answer this question for me, why are you such a bitch towards me?"

"Because your a bitch, by how you treat everyone, but mainly Adrian. You took their surname because you weren't royal like them and you go around calling Adrian an arsehole and dipshit. And when he say's he his your step brother you freak out, but you are his step brother you've got the same fucking surname!" I was furious with her.

She sat there looking at me with disgrace, then she stood up and grabbed me, pushing me against the wall, she whispered in my ear.

"No your the bitch."

She looked right at me, I wasn't scared until something happended to her eyes. For a second they went... they went... RED!

"What the fuck!" I whispered trying to get out of her grip.

 **I hope you liked this Chapter I know it isn't as long as the others and I'm sorry. But why did Melissa eye's go red? P.S I'm rubbish at spelling so I'm sorry if any words are wrong. Until next time...**

 **Cloclo14**


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire Academy College

By Cloclo14

 **Hey guys, sorry it has taken me a while to update but I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and you will find out who or what Melissa is in future chapters. Hope you enjoy! Please review :)**

Chapter 5 - They don't believe me.

Rose's POV

Melissa quickly moved away from me and stood in the connor of her room, I was about to speak when she stared yelling.

"GET OUT, NOW!"

"Melissa what happened to your..."

"GET OUT, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!"

I ran out her room and downstairs to find the others, they needed to know she could be extremly dangerous, and until we find out what she is we need to stick together. Cause 6 is better than 1. They had to believe me, didn't they.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and ran into the living room, I saw they were all sat watching tv, I was about to tell them when Melissa walked down the stairs,she was probably hoping I wasn't going to say anything. She grabbed her coat and went outside. I ran over to the window to see where she had gone, she was by the main hall. Now was my chance.

"Hey, I have news and please believe me, whatever I say please think about it."

"What's wrong Rose?" Christian asked me, I looked at him with concern.

"It's about Melissa"

They all looked more worried as I said her name.

"Her eyes they went... they went... RED!"

"What the hell! No way Rose that can't be right!" Eddie said as he jumped up from his chair.

"I know what I saw, they went red then she yelled at me to get out her room!"

"Only strigoi have red eye's!" Adrian told me.

"Well why did her eye's turn red?"

"Maybe your seeing things?" Lissa suggested.

"Why won't you believe me?"

"It just seems to weird to be true little dhampir."

I walked out of the room, feeling like I might cry, I ran upstairs and went into my bedroom. I grabbed my phone and started dailing a number.

"Dimitri?"

"My Roza are you ok?"

"No, they don't believe me."

"Who doesn't believe you?"

"My housemates"

"Why what has happened Rose?"

"Melissa got mad at me and pinned me up against the wall, then her eyes turned red, please you've got to believe me Dimitri!"

There was an awkward silence then Dimitri finally spoke again.

"Roza are you sure?"

"OMFG! Even my boyfriend doesn't believe me."

I hung the phone up I was so annoyed and couldn 't believe he had questioned me over this, there was only one more person I could ask and thats the devil it self, Melissa. Then my phone alarm went off. It was 10 o'clock. That means I need to get some sleep for tomorrow it's a big day starting lessons. I went into my room and lay down on my bed all warm in my pj's. I was asleep withn 5 minutes.

The next day

I woke up 7am sharp to get ready, I needed to be at my first lesson for 9am, so I had 2 hours to get ready. I went downstairs to find everyone sat at the table eating thier breakfast. I just smilied and walked into the kitchen to get myself a drink. I then went and sat down at the table with them. It was so awkward but I decided to be the bigger person and talk to them.

"Morning everyone, looking forward to your first day of lessons?"

"I guess, I'm looking forward to fighting club." Lissa told me.

"I didn't know you had choosen fighting club lis."

"Yeah I want to be able to protect myself even though I will have a gurdian."

I nodded in agrment and everyone else just stared at me. So I left most of my breakfast so I could get away. I was ready to leave at 8:10am, so I went and watched some TV.

"So about what happened last night with the Melissa thing..." Christian asked me

"It's true, I wouldn't make something like that up, she could be dangerous for all we know."

"Or it could be a misunderstanding."

"Why are you even talking to me if you won't believe me?"

"Your my friend that is why."

"Well I don't make bullshit like this up and until you want to believe me, maybe I don't want to be friends."

I walked away with anger and regret for what I had just said, I didn't mean a word. I wouldn't live without Christian's and my friendship.

It was now 8:34am so I decieded to go in early just to avoid all the comments back at the house. I went to the main hall and saw Dexter, he started to walk over to me with a big grin on his face.

"I need to talk to you, alone."

I followed him to the libary which was very quite and looked like it had not been in use for many years.

"I believe you."

"What do you mean?"

"Dimitri called me and told me about the Melissa story."

"I can't believe he told you, but wait no one believes me Dexter, apart from you. Why do you believe me?"

"It happened to one of my friends once."

"Really what happened?"

"There were 6 of us camping in the woods, the other 4 decieded they wanted to go swimming in the lake so they went which left me and Nate together. We were talking about are families when Nate got really angry over something. He ran off into the woods and was screaming I asked him what was wrong and he turned around and punched me, his eyes were red."

"What does it mean though? What are they?"

"I've heard many stories about them before and apparenlty they are related to the strigio family, they are half strigio half moroi."

"That's got to be a joke, so I'm living with a strigio?"

"Kind of and no it's true."

"Is there a way to save them, turn them back to moroi?"

"They say there is a cure but no one has ever found it."

"What happens if they don't get cured? Do they become full strigio?"

"Yes they will, on there 20th birthday if they haven't had the cure they will turn into full strigio."

"Did that happen to Nate?"

Dexter nodded and I knew it had upset him.

"How old is Melissa?" He asked, seeming to be ok all of a sudden.

"She is 17."

"Only 3 more years Rose, you need to find that cure if you want to save her!"

"Where do I begin though?"

"Try looking through some books maybe." He told me pointing around different areas of the Libary. Just then he walked off and I noticed it was 8:57am, time to get to my first lesson in vampire academy college.

I made my way to the office to collect my timetable, from looking at my timetable I had maths first, great. I made my way to the maths corridor and saw all my friends stood outside the classroom as well. I stood by them and they all ingonered me. I still can't believe they think I would make this up.

The teacher then came from out the classroom and told us to come in and stand around the classroom so he could give us a seating plan. There were 20 of us.

He sat all us down in rows of 6.

In my row was a girl called Sophie on the end, sat next to Christian. Then a girl called Courtney, then a boy called Mike. Then finally it was me then Adrian. It was quite awkward sitting next to Adrian he wouldn't really speak to me. After we all sat the teacher started speaching to us.

"Good morning class my name is Mr Belikov and today we are going to learn about fractions."

I looked at him when he said Belikov, could he be related to Dimitri by any chance.

"So everybody what is 3/4 times 5/6? Adrian do you know the answer?"

Everyone looked at Adrian waiting for him to answer he just sat there looking so confused I quickly wrote the answer down in my book and showed him.

"It's 15/24"

"Well done Adrian."

Adrian gave me a smile as a thank you. Sir then wrote some questions on the board, we answered them in our books, I was answering them so quick until someone tapped my sholder. I turned around and saw Melissa.

"I need to talk to you at break."

"Why?" I asked in a whisper

"Just meet me in the cafe."

I then turned back around to carry on working when someone else tapped me.

"I need help, please little dhampir."

I knew who it was staright away.

"Why should I?"

"Please Rose, I don't understand it, I hate maths!"

I explained and showed him what do, he caught on quite quickly. Sir went through the answers then the bell went for second lesson. I had Gurdian training now this was a class I was looking forward too.

Eddie and I made our way to gurdian training, we hardly said a word.

"I know you don't believe me but why won't any of you talk to me?"

"I think we are shocked and just trying to figure out how you came up with something like that."

"Do you honestly think I would make something like this up, she could be dangerous, well I know she is just ask Dexter."

Great.

I shouldn't of said that, now Eddie isn't going to shut up about what Dexter has said.

"Dexter, what does he know?"

I told him the story about him and his friends camping in the woods might as well not lie, he might believe me then because Dexter wouldn't have a reason to lie.

"I've never heard of anything like this Rose."

"So now you think Dexter isn't telling the truth, until you guys can understand the truth maybe we shouldn't talk."

I was getting so annoyed and angry today and everything I was saying I didn't mean to say, I felt so bad.

We went into the changing rooms and got ready for training. I wore a grey vest top and black leggings, I also put my hair up into a bun.

I made my way out the changing rooms and went and stood in the girls group, I could see Eddie stood over in the boys group. I couldn't stop staring at Eddie because he had annoyed me so much but my attention was taken away from him when the teacher spoke.

"Hello everyone my name is Dexter and this is the only class you are allowed to call your teachers by there first name."

Some people giggled a bit, I didn't really see what was so funny.

"Through out the next couple of years you will be learning how to defend yourself and your moroi from the deadlist vampires out there strigio!"

When he said that all I could think about was Melissa.

"So let's get started, I'm going to give you partners, these will be your partners for the rest of this year. If you have worked well this year they will be the same for next year. So listen for your name."

Dexter read out many names but I didn't really listen until I heard my name.

"Rose Hataway you are with Eddie Castile."

In someways I'm glad I'm with Eddie because I know we can sort this Melissa stuff out but until we do I can also Kick his ass. Eddie walked over to me and seemed to be normal like nothing had happened.

"You ready to have your ass kicked Rose?"

I smirked at him knowing I would kick his first."

"Let's just say you better watch out Castile." I started laughing and so did he.

We started fighting each other, we were told to think of each other as Strigio. We had pratice stakes so no body got badly hurt. There were a couple of cry babies in the group, there was one who would cry if he fell over. I wish him good luck against a real strigio.

After we had finshed I went back to the changing rooms to collect my bag I didn't bother getting dressed because I had fighting club next and had to wear the same thing, also I had to go see Melissa. I made my way to the cafe to see Melissa sat up a corner all by herself. I walked over and sat down opposite her at the table.

"So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah about the other day I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No your not, you just don't want me to say anything about your eyes turning red."

"You know what, no I'm not sorry, you can go tell everyone you want about my eyes but chances are they won't believe you one little bit."

"What if I had evidence maybe they would then."

"What evidence do you have on me?"

"You don't wanna know. But I might accidentally show them to someone."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

That's when I got up and walked off but before I did leave I turned around and said

"See you in fighting club."

That's when I went and took off back to the gym.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and like I said at the begining I'm so sorry it has taken this long to put it up, please review it would mean everything, thanks again.**

 **Also what's going to happen in fighting club?**

 **Until next time ...**

 **Cloclo14**


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire Academy College

By Cloclo14

 **Hey guys, I hope your enjoying the story so far, I decided the other day that I'm going to do a different story for each year they are at college, so I could really do with some ideas for them and I promise you will get credit for it! But anyways please enjoy and review :)**

Chapter 6 - Fighting club.

Rose's POV

On the way back to the gym I saw Ralf and Natalie talking to each other, and a little kissing, eww! I heard he was talking about Christian so I went over and maybe have listened to the whole conversation, nobody talks about Christian behind his back and I wanted to know what they were saying because he is one of my best friends now.

"I don't like you hanging out the Christian"

"Why don't you, he's my best friend, well one of them anyway."

"I don't trust him, let's just say he wouldn't be afraid to hurt one of you."

"That's not true!" Natalie wasn't happy and tried to walk off but Ralf grabbed her and pined her against the wall.

"Don't you dare hang out with him and try to walk away from me again."

That's it I came from around the corner and grabbed Ralf at the back of his neck.

"You know Ralf I trust Christian with my life, and he wouldn't hurt anyone whereas I could hurt you and I wouldn't be afraid to call you a dickhead. So maybe you should say sorry to someone or I will hurt you. It's your choice."

"I'm sorry Natalie."

"Apology excepted but I wanna say something to you before I go."

"What's that darling." I still hadn't let go of him.

"I'm breaking up with you I don't want a relationship with someone who tells me what to do and who likes to hurt me. Come on Rose let's go."

Natalie started walking away, I let go of Ralf and walked by Natalies side. She was so upset even though she broke up with him, she loved him.

"I know your upset but it's for the best Natalie."

"I know."

She then burst out into tears so I gave her a hug we stood there for a least 5 minutes, but then the bell went and we had to make our way back to the changing rooms for fighting club.

We got in the changing rooms and saw Lissa and Melissa getting changed, Natalie went and joined them, I stood the other side of the room. I saw Lissa and Melissa hug Natalie as well.

I then walked into the gym so I don't know what happened after I left. I saw most the boys were ready and I was the only girl out. I sat down on one of the bench's and Adrian started to walk over. Great I wonder what's happened now.

"Hey little dhampir, I wanted to say I'm sorry for ignoring you."

"It's fine, I just wish somebody would believe me."

At that Adrian gave me a hug, he probably didn't know what to say back to me, he then walked back over to the boy's group. All of a sudden a bunch of girls came out of the changing rooms and come and stood by me. The teacher then walked in and started talking.

"Hi guy's I'm Dexter and I would like it if you could get in the groups of who is in your house."

"I walked over to my housemates, they all gave me a smile, I guess it was something at least I wasn't totally blanked.

Dexter was looking over at my group and then spoke.

"Melissa, could you move to this group please."

Melissa didn't look happy but she listened and walked over.

"Ok guys these will be your groups for the next three years, so if you don't get along with your housemates it's about time too. Now if there was an odd number in a group I may have moved you to another group but if not there should be 6 people per group. Now I would like you to get in groups of three, so in your group there should now be two groups."

I went with Lissa and Natalie, so we had a boys vs girls battle. We had to pretend that the boys were strigoi and defeat them, and they had to think we were strigoi and defeat us. As I gussed it would be Eddie and me last to battle it out. The boys were cheering on Eddie and the girls had my back. But because Eddie and I are partners in Gurdian training and I use to train with him before I knew where some of his weaknesses were, and with this I won agaisnt him.

"Better luck next time Eddie." I told him and shook his hand.

"Let's just say no strigoi would stand a chance agaisnt you." He grined at me and walked over to the boys.

"Ok well done everyone, now it's question time. Feel free to ask any questions about anything." Dexter told us.

I looked at Dexter and an idea popped into my head, I walked over to my group and asked them an important question which would decide what I did next.

"You ok Rose?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, but I need you to answer this question, all of you." They all looked at me in shock. "Do you believe me about Melissa and her eye's turning red?" They all gave me a disaproving look. I take that as a no. "Ok then" I walked away from them and put my hand up high in the air.

"Rose, what's your question?"

I looked over at the others once more and then spoke.

"Is it possible for Moroi's eye's to turn red, when in anger?" Dexter looked at me and then I nodded my head towards my group.

"Yes it is Rose, it happens very rarely though. How did you hear about that?"

"Oh I read something in a book."

"Well I'm afraid that's the end of lesson, so go and get dressed and showered then make your way to your next class."

I got into the changing rooms and had a shower, got dressed, dried my hair and did my make all in about 10 - 15 minutes. That's a record for me! But I did notice a lot of girls had already gone, most of them didn't have a shower though. I was sad to see Natalie and Lissa had gone, I really wanted to speak to them.

I walked out of the changing rooms to find Lissa, Natalie, Christian,Adrian and Eddie all standing outside the changing room.

"We need to talk to you Rose." Lissa said.

I stood there and looked at them. Wondering which one will be the first to speak about what ever they needed to talk to me about.

"It's true isn't it?" Adrian asked me.

"What's true?"

"The Melissa thing, with her eye's turning red."

"Yeah, it is and I don't know why you wouldn't believe me about it."

"Your Rose Hataway do we need to explain."

"Yes I know I pull pranks alot but you could have been in danger, that's why I put my hand up, Dexter knows about this stuff."

"How though?"

I told them the story about the camping trip and Nate punching Dexter. I also told them there was a cure but if we don't find it she will become strigoi forever.

"How do we find the cure?" Christian asked.

"Dexter told me to search the libary for books, but we only have a three years to save Melissa."

"Why?"

"She will turn on her 20th birthday."

"We need to stay away from her." Natalie said to everyone

"NO!"

"Why not Little dhampir?"

"If Melissa know's I've told you, she will use compulsion on me to forget and you guys as well. You need to make out you don't believe me when we are around Melissa. I will meet you guys in the libary at six tonight"

"Ok" I went to walk off but Adrian spoke to me

"Little dhampir, we are so sorry for not trusting you, we are such arseholes."

"I know you are" I said with a grin on my face, Adrian laughed.

I went off to my next lesson feeling so much happier now that I've got my friends back and they believe me.

 **A couple of hours later - school finshed.**

I made my way back to the house, so I could get changed and go meet the others at the Library later on. As I was walking I saw Melissa talking to Ralf. I snuck over and hid behind the closest tree I could find to them. Melissa didn't seem happy about me saying that stuff today in fighting club.

"You need to do me a favour."

"And what's that, what have you ever done for me Melissa, you have never even spoken to me until now."

"Just listen!" Melissa said in an extremly angry tone.

"I need you to find out what Rose is doing."

"If I do what do I get in return?"

"Natalie? Do we have a deal?"

"Fine, yes we do."

At that Melissa walked of heading towards the main gates, she is probably trying to escape or something like was about to go when I jumped out from behind the tree and gave him a fright of his life.

"Do you want a black eye?" I aksed him nicely.

"Not really."

"Well if I was you I wouldn't do what Melissa just told you."

Ralf quickly ran off and didn't look back, so I carried on walking towards the house.

I went in and ran upstairs to my bedroom. I placed my bag on the bed and opened up my wardrobe looking at all the different items of clothing I could wear. I choose a nice white wavy top and some light blue jeans, finshing it off with some brown boots. I looked at my clock and noticed it was 16:34 I still had about an hour and a half, an hour and twenty four minutes to be exact. I went into the lounge and called Dimitri.

 _*Ring ring ring ring*_

"Hi Rose are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just doing some work for the royals at the moment." As he told me that I heard a woman moan in the background.

"You on your own?"

He hesitated but eventally answered "Yeah it's so boring."

"I bet it is, well I've got to go and meet Adrian we are doing a project together, I will speak to you soon." I told him and hung up he didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. At that I burst out into tears, I ran over to my bed pushing my bag off and lay there in tears. For one I couldn't believe he had another girl there and second I can't believe he lied to me about her. Was he cheating on me? Has he found someone else because he was so lonely without me? I don't know but what ever it was it had upset me.

I was still crying after more than thirty minutes, after everything we have been through, I couldn't believe it. It was now 17:18 and I decieded to freshen up, then start making my way to the Library. At least the night couldn't get any worse. Could it?

 **Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, I'm sorry I took a while to upload I was kind of struggling where to end the chapter and how I could start the new chapter but don't worry I now have it sorted out, but until next time...**

 **ps. please Review :)**

 **Cloclo14**


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire Academy College

By Cloclo14

 **Hey guys, I would just like to say I'm so sorry I haven't update in a while don't worry though I am still writing the story also thank you so much for reading the story and I hope you are still enjoying it and haven't got bored just yet. I hope you enjoy the rest to come as well. Please let me know what you think, thanks everyone :)**

Chapter 7 - What have I done?

I arrived at the Libaray and found Christian and Adrian there. They were sat up the corner out of sight but I still saw them. I walked over to them, when Melissa walked in and ran over to their table.

"I need to talk to you both."

"What do you need now Melissa?" Adrian asked her looking quite annoyed

"Rose is a liar, nothing is true she says."

I saw Adrian look up and he looked right into my eyes, that's when he knew he needed to make up everything he said to Melissa from there on wards.

"I don't believe a thing that comes out her mouth don't worry, I'm on your side sis."

I thought she was going to have a turn at Adrian for calling her sis but she smiled and hugged him. What did she want? That isn't the Melissa we know. When she finshed the hug she walked away, something was up.

"What was that about?" I shouted over to them. I kind of made Christian jump a mile.

"Who know's I'm just surprised I've still got my head." Adrian told me with a smirk on his face.

"Shall we get on with what we are meant to do?" Adrian and I looked at each other in shock.

"What's got on your nerves." I asked Christian, I was quite curious.

"I was meant to meet Lissa at 7, she asked me on a date, well I think it is a date anyway."

I started screaming with Joy and deafened the two boys.

"Sorry!"

"Why don't you go then?" Adrian asked.

"I'm meant to be helping you guys aren't I"

"Well if two of my best friends are going to get back together I wouldn't do anything to stop it, Adrian and I can look for a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah mate, go now, don't leave her waiting." Adrian told him.

Christian ran as quick as he could out the Libaray. He nearly tripped over, it would have been funny if he did though. As soon as he left I started looking for the ture story section. If this story is true it should be here. I started looking along at all the book titles, trying to find one that could be helpful. It was no use, nothing was there. It was all stories about St vladimirs. I carried on looking at the book titles when I slipped over, I fell flat on my face. I think my nose could be broken, but that didn't bother me at the moment. I slipped on a book that was called 'The relationship between Moroi and Strigoi's' could that be useful at all.

I took the book over to the table and sat down opening it to find a very disturbing photo of a moroi changing. I kept flicking the pages looking at each page in extreme detail. When Adrian came and sat oposite me with a book as well. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes when Adrian shouted yes at the top of his voice.

"What! Have you found something?" Asking him with excitement

"Look it tells us why Moroi's change."

I read the text and it told us that Moroi can change from a bad upbringing, Striogi blood that could run in the family and if a moroi is pure evil. I started to shiver. I carried on reading the text and it told us how we can help. It said you need to find the cure, it is somewhere burried deep in the ground, where no one will ever find it. You will have to cross restricted areas, your life could be taken. It's at your own risk, no ones else. I shivered even more at this.

"Restricted areas." I said

"That could be anywhere, there are a load of places that are restricted."

"The royal court, St vladimirs." We sat there thinking of places when one popped into my head.

"What about the ski lodge?" I told him.

"Where we first meet." Adrian sat there winking at me.

I gave him the Rose look, but carried on talking "Isn't that a restricted area?"

"Parts of the place is but not as many as the royal court."

"It said our life could be taken though, are we in danger of getting killed at the royal court?" I asked him, he looked at me for a while before answering.

"You've got a point little dhampir. But is our life at risk at the ski lodge?"

"I guess not really. Where could it be then?"

We sat there looking through more books trying to figure out more when an old woman sat down next to Adrian. I smirked.

"You want restricted areas?" We both looked at her straight away. "Well it's looking you right in the eye." That's when she got up and left. Adrian and I looked at each other in shock.

"What did she mean by it's looking at us right in the eye?"

"Maybe she meant it's on campus somewhere?"

I looked up and saw it "Or she could have meant that!" I pointed right at it and Adrian turned around to have a look.

"No way, that would be to easy."

I was pointing at the restricted area in the lilbary.

"Worth a shot right?" I asked Adrian.

"How we meant to get through? There is the gurads everywhere we go, Rose."

I could tell he was being serious cause he said my name. But I had a plan.

"Wait here!" I walked over to Dexter who was gurdianing the restricted area. "Dexter I need help, Melissa is outside fighting with everyone. Also she called me a bitch!"

"Ok you wait here." Dexter went outside to sort Melissa out and I ran into the restricted area.

"Are you coming?" I asked Adrian. He got up and followed me. "

"Is this a good idea Rose?"

"Probably not but it's the best shot we've got." We walked around for about ten minutes and found nothing. Not even a single book helped us, we continued looking when I heard Adrian shout.

"ROSE!"

I ran as quick as I could following his voice I found him!

"What's happened?"

"Look!"

"At what there's nothing there apart from books"

"Look behind this book" Adrian pointed at a book and I picked up. Underneath it was a key, but to what?

"What's this key for?"

Adrian got on his knees and showed me a lock behind some more books. I got the key put it in the lock, turned and it opened. I slowly lifted the door about to have a fright when all I saw was a tunnel but to where did it lead?

"OMG! Where do you think it leads too?"

"I thought maybe off campus but there is only one true way to find out"

"No way Adrian usually I would but, no not tonight we need to all go together incase something happens."

"Ok we will go tomorrow, but keep the key in your room."

Adrian and I got up and started making our way back to the house. When we got back into the main lilbary section Dexter still wasn't there. We walked outside and saw Dexter making his way back to the lilbary.

"I'm sorry I didn't see her she must have made a run for it"

"Nevermind I guess as long as she isn't kicking someones ass."

Dexter smiled at us and said goodnight he then left. Adrian and I made our way back to the house now, but it was a long . I'm so tired and now I've got to walk for ages. There was a massive mud pile and I didn't want to walk over it incase I slipped over and hurt myself, I didn't have any balance at this time of night.

"Here hold my hand I'll help you." I grabbed his hand and started walking I had pasted most of it then before I knew it I was on the ground covered in mud. But I just decided to start laughing instead. I still had Adrian's hand so I pulled him down aswell. We both stared into the night sky looking at the stars it was beautiful. I then looked Adrian and started talking.

"I'm so glad I've got you as a friend Adrian." Adrian smiled at me and gave me a hug, it was a weird hug cause we were still lying in the mud. I stared at his face for ages, looking into his eyes. I loved his eyes they were just as beautiful as the stars. I couldn't control myself and I knew what I was about to do next could ruin everything but maybe it was worth the risk. I slowly leaned in, getting closer and closer to his lips every second. Then our lips meet. But I didn't expect myself to feel like his, there was a spark between us and it was good. We carried on kissing it was getting more and more intense every moment. Until we both moved away and we just looked at each other in shock.

"FUCK!" I shouted at the top of my voice, I got up and ran back to the house leaving Adrian in the pile of mud. I burst through the door and ran to my room closing the door with a good slam.

What have I done? I told myself. Just then my phone rang I expected it to be Adrian but it wasn't it was Dimitri!

Oh crap! But I answered the phone, I had to tell him.

"Hey Dimitri are you ok?"

"Yeah I just wanted to say sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Lying to you earlier. I wasn't alone I was with my sister and her boyfriend, I know it wasn't a big lie but I just needed to tell you."

"Shit!"

"What's wrong Rose, you can tell me anything."

"I kissed Adrian and I liked it, in fact I loved it, I'm so sorry!" I said it so fast just to get it out the way.

"How could you do that to me Rose?"

"I don't know I couldn't help myself."

"Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"

"I kissed him, please don't blame any of this on Adrian it's all my fault."

"I thought you were better than this Rose."

"I am, I'm so sorry Dimitri."

"Well maybe we can have a talk face to face tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow I'm coming to visit."

"You are? I didn't know!"

"Yeah it is, well goodnight Rose maybe a good night's sleep might help you clear your head." That's when he hung up. I sat on my bed crying until I slowly drifted off to sleep covered in mud!

 **I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter and what do think might happen between Dimitri and Rose. Also does Rose seem more releaxed with Adrian let me know what you think by reviewing! Thanks guys it means a lot to me! :)**

 **Until next time**

 **Cloclo14**


End file.
